


Bare at the Masquerade

by AlexIsNotHereEither (AlexIsNotHere)



Series: Halloween 2020 [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Costumes, Exhibitionism, F/F, Halloween, Public Sex, trans Anju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsNotHere/pseuds/AlexIsNotHereEither
Summary: Tsubasa and Anju attend a high-class Halloween masquerade.Written for Day 4 of a Halloween prompt week, with the prompt "Fall/Halloween activities."
Relationships: Kira Tsubasa/Yuuki Anju
Series: Halloween 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985627
Kudos: 8
Collections: Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	Bare at the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this in a day for a prompt challenge and absolutely did not spend as much time editing as I should have as a result. Sorry if it reads like a nightmare.

Parties were Tsubasa’s lifeblood. Music was great, sure, and performing on stage was always a surefire way to get her amped up. But parties? Those were where she really shined. And tonight, she was getting to attend one of the greatest parties of all.

There were no shortage of Halloween parties around Tokyo, of course, but wandering into the first party you saw a flyer for or received an invitation to was an amateur mistake, and Tsubasa considered herself to be above that. Through research, connections, and admittedly a fair bit of trial and error over the years as well, she had become an expert in making sure any party she graced her presence with was already guaranteed to be the best party happening in the entire city at that particular moment- not that anyone  _ knew _ she was gracing this particular party. That was part of what made it so fun.

This particular party was a masquerade hosted by one of Tokyo’s wealthy socialites, a woman that Tsubasa had actually done some modeling work for in the past, and though that had earned her an invitation in previous years, the entire veneer of mystery and anonymity made this the sort of place without a formal guest list. If you knew where and when it was happening you were let through the front door, because only the most elite did.

Tsubasa was attending alongside Anju- Erena had made up some excuse about how she couldn’t attend, though really, Tsubasa had a feeling she just didn’t want to be a third wheel. And while she definitely wouldn’t have  _ complained _ about Erena’s presence, Tsubasa quite enjoyed having a night alone with Anju as well.

It was somewhat thrilling, really, to walk through the front door and realize that not a single person recognized who she actually was- certainly a rare occurrence. Tsubasa was wearing a witchy looking dress, all dark and lacy, with long ruffled sleeves and a puffy skirt that came midway down her thighs. Orange patterned stockings covered most of the rest of her legs, and a wide-brimmed pointed hat sat atop her head, accompanied by an ornate black and purple mask that concealed her eyes and nose, edges twisting into the shape of a bat’s wings as they tapered off against her face. Anju’s costume was no less elaborate, bone-printed dress hugging her figure tightly and leaving just a bit more cleavage on display than Tsubasa even had to show in the first place. That bone pattern was repeated along her own stockings and the sleeves on her arms, and to complete the look a gemstone-encrusted skull mask sparkled against the upper half of her face.

The first hour or two of the party were spent doing what one did at parties: dancing together, drinking, grabbing some of the snacks that were on offer. Tsubasa and Anju made conversation with quite a few of the other guests as well, though all throughout Tsubasa was never quite sure who was actually behind the masks she was speaking to, especially in a room where the only lights were flashing and strobing and a fog machine was constantly chugging away in the corner. A few times she had the sense that she might have recognized someone, but she never actually asked. It would go against the entire spirit of the event, she felt.

Now, however, after making their rounds and dancing for long enough that Tsubasa was worried she was going to sweat through her costume entirely, the pair had decided to take a break. There was no shortage of furniture around the spacious Tokyo penthouse, and they had eventually found a couch that wasn’t being used, settling down against the black leather so close together that Tsubasa was practically in Anju’s lap. If this were a normal situation Tsubasa might have tried to be a little more tactful- it wasn’t like it was any secret she and Anju were dating, but she didn’t want to be  _ too  _ forward in public, for the sake of her image. Right now, however, she had the freedom to be as openly affectionate as she wanted.

“It seems like this party gets bigger every year,” Anju commented, swirling the dregs of her cocktail around in the bottom of her glass.

“Probably,” Tsubasa replied. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they move locations next year, just to throw people off the scent.” Anju giggled at that, before raising her glass to her lips, knocking back the last little sip of her drink and setting it aside. After she’d done so she looked back at Tsubasa, and even behind her mask Tsubasa could see a little glint in her eye, while her lips twitched up into a smile.

“So,” she said, “what do you want to do now? I think I’m feeling all danced out for the rest of the night.”

“Likewise,” Tsubasa agreed. “Is there anything you want to do?” The fact that Anju didn’t reply right away was telling, as was the playful smile still lingering on her lips. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, though it wasn’t entirely visible behind her own mask, and after a moment Anju did speak again.

“I’m just saying, we  _ couuuuld _ sneak off somewhere more private.”

“Right now?” Tsubasa asked, a little bit of laughter in her own voice, which prompted a pout from Anju.

“You look really good in that costume,” she insisted. “And I’ve been having to watch you dance around in it and bump up against me  _ all _ night. Plus, you know,” she added on, gesturing to her empty glass again. “You know how alcohol gets me.”

“You’re adorable,” Tsubasa replied, which only made Anju’s pout grow even deeper- though it quickly melted into a beaming smile when Tsubasa kept talking. “Very well,” she said. “I suppose we could do that.”

“Yay!” Anju cheered, already bouncing up from the couch as she spoke. “I know there’s a few rooms down the hall that-” She was cut off mid-sentence, though, when Tsubasa grabbed her by the wrist, keeping her from actually taking a single step forward. Anju looked back over her shoulder towards Tsubasa at that point, tilting her head to the side in obvious confusion, while the corners of Tsubasa’s mouth just twitched up into a smile.

“Where are you in such a hurry to run off to?” she asked, which only made Anju’s apparent confusion grow even deeper.

“To… To the bedroom?” Anju replied. “If nobody else is in there, I mean.”

“Why?” Tsubasa replied. “We’ve got a perfectly comfortable couch right here.” It was another second or two before Anju reacted to that, though the moment she did Tsubasa could see her eyes going wide behind her mask, and she could swear that she even saw a blush appearing on her cheeks as well, despite the relative darkness. Anju looked around for a few seconds, taking in all the other people in the crowd around them, before she finally looked back at Tsubasa again.

“H-Here?” she asked. “Right here? But there’s- there’s so many people around…”

“And?” Tsubasa replied. “Nobody knows who we are.” Once again it took a moment before Anju was responding to that, looking around at the crowd one more time before she returned her eyes to Tsubasa once more.

“Even then, you’re okay with them all seeing…?” she asked.

“Let them watch,” Tsubasa replied. “We’ll put on quite the show.” Anju giggled at that, seeming like she was at least warming up to the idea, even if she was still jittery and nervous. She took another step towards the couch as well, and Tsubasa could feel Anju’s pulse pounding where her hand was still wrapped around her girlfriend’s wrist.

“I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist,” she giggled softly, but now it seemed like she was starting to get excited by the idea as well.

“Maybe I always have been,” Tsubasa replied. “The only difference is that if I normally ever acted on this it would ruin my entire career. Right now, however…” And then she gave another little tug at Anju’s arm, pulling her the rest of the way onto the couch, and this time Anju let herself fall forward towards Tsubasa. Anju’s knees ended up against the cushions once more, and Tsubasa quickly found herself with Anju kneeling over her, arms reached out slightly awkwardly to keep herself braced against the back so she didn’t just collapse onto Tsubasa completely. Now that they were closer Tusbasa could tell with absolute certainty that Anju’s cheeks were flushed, even underneath her skull mask, and that only amused her even more. She reached a hand up, slipping her fingers against Anju’s cheek, gently coaxing her forward a little bit more.

“Relax,” she whispered. “Nobody will know it’s you.”

“I know that,” Anju whispered back. “Still, it’s just… A little nerve-wracking to think about people watching.”

“But a little exciting too, isn’t it?” Tsubasa asked, and the question prompted Anju to give a nod, even if it was a sheepish one. “Good,” Tusbasa said. “Now come here.” She pulled Anju the rest of the way forward after that, until their lips met each other, and she could swear that she could feel Anju’s heart beating all the way from there. Tsubasa didn’t bother to waste time or be chaste, and no sooner had their lips met than she was parting her own and pushing her tongue forward, letting it run along the inside of Anju’s teeth. Anju squeaked out at the forwardness of it, adorably so, while Tsubasa reached up to take her hips and steady her there. Not that they stayed there for long.

They had only been kissing for a few seconds when Tsubasa leaned back, holding Anju’s hips tightly enough to drag her back with her, and although Anju made a noise of surprise while she was pulled down Tsubasa didn’t let their lips separate for a moment. She fell back onto the couch until she could feel the cushions underneath her, and Anju on top of her, and by this point she was sure they were attracting the eyes of some of the other guests, though she didn’t care to look around and find out. Her hands stayed at Anju’s sides, pulling her forward even more, making sure they were pressed as close together as could be, and Tsubasa spread her legs to make sure Anju ended up right between them.

Any nervousness that Anju had been showing before seemed like it was vanishing fairly quickly now- no sooner had she ended up on top of Tsubasa like this than she was starting to roll her hips forward, grinding herself against Tsubasa, and Tsubasa couldn’t help but laugh softly against Anju’s lips at the obvious showing of eagerness. She finally broke her lips away to lean in towards Anju and whisper in her ear, and in doing so Tsubasa received confirmation that several of the other partygoers were watching them now, though most of them seemed to be trying to act surreptitious about it, to not look like they were openly staring. It was amusing to Tsubasa, really, how they somehow seemed more shameful than she did.

“Is somebody a little eager?” Tsubasa asked, whispering those words quietly enough that only Anju would be able to hear them, and even then only barely in a room that was so loud and chaotic otherwise. Anju immediately nodded out in response, though, giving a small whimper of affirmation, and once more Tsubasa couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Tell me what you want,” she urged.

“I want you,” Anju replied, voice betraying just how desperate she was.

“More specific,” Tsubasa said. “What do you want from me?”

“I want- I want to fuck you,” Anju whined, and something about hearing words like that coming from the mouth of someone who usually looked so wonderfully cute and innocent thrilled Tsubasa to no end.

“Good girl,” Tsubasa cooed, practically able to feel the shudder those words sent down Anju’s spine. With her hands still at Anju’s hips Tsubasa pushed her backwards ever so slightly, and though Anju whined she complied, lifting her hips up just enough to put a few inches of distance between them. That was enough room for Tsubasa to slip her hand around, though, sliding it underneath the many ruffles and layers of Anju’s dress, running it up a bare portion of her thigh, feeling the goosebumps that spread across Anju’s skin while she did so. And then her fingertips brushed against the fabric of Anju’s panties, and Tsubasa could feel just how hard her girlfriend had already gotten. She could also feel the way Anju breathed out sharply at that touch, shuddering even more than before, and once again Tsubasa found a great amount of amusement in it.

“You’re so cute when you’re like this,” Tsubasa hummed, while Anju’s eyes screwed shut and her whole face scrunched up behind her mask. “Tempting as it is to keep you waiting, though, I think the people want a show.” Anju’s eyes suddenly blinked open again when Tsubasa said that, and for a moment it seemed like she had been so worked up, so focused on Tsubasa, that she’d almost managed to forget their surroundings, though that definitely wasn’t the case now. She glanced to her side to see that even more people were looking at them now than before, and a bit more openly as well, and then she looked down at Tsubasa again, lips tugging up into a sheepish smile.

“We should give them one, then.”

“We should,” Tsubasa agreed. Her fingers were still brushing against Anju’s panties, still tracing the outline of her cock, enjoying the way it twitched and Anju squirmed with every little touch, but after another moment Tsubasa slipped her fingers high enough to curl them around the hem and pull Anju’s panties down, and then her fingers slipped around the bare shaft and gave a few little strokes, and she watched and savored the way Anju’s face twisted up in pleasure at the contact. “Go ahead,” she whispered, tugging Anju in close again, and Anju was entirely too eager to follow along with that command.

Anju pushed her hips forward towards Tsubasa again, one of her hands slipping to Tsubasa’s side while she did so, while the other continued to prop her up so her weight wasn’t entirely pressed against her girlfriend. Anju pushed the bottom of Tsubasa’s dress up, not all the way, but enough that she could get between Tsubasa’s legs, enough that she could grind herself right between her girlfriend’s thighs, cock rubbing against Tsubasa’s panties in a way that made her whine and provided Tsubasa with no small amount of excitement as well. Tsubasa was aware of how exposed she suddenly felt at that point as well- she doubted anyone watching actually had a clear view, what with how dark it was, and with Anju still on top of her. But even then the thought that people were  seeing her like this at all excited her.

Tsubasa let Anju grind against her for a few more moments, though as much as she didn’t want to admit it for the sake of the image she worked so hard to cultivate, she was feeling just as worked up as her girlfriend at the moment, and so it was only a few more seconds before Tsubasa was reaching a hand down between them as well. Her fingers caught the edge of her panties, and she didn’t even bother to remove them entirely, simply pulling them off to the side instead.

“Go ahead,” she urged, and Anju quickly nodded back, still rolling her hips with all that same eager, pent up desperation she’d shown before. Tsubasa felt Anju’s bare cock rubbing against her entrance, sending tingles of anticipation and excitement up her spine, and then Anju shifted her hips back just a little bit, changing her angle, and Tsubasa could feel the tip pushed against her instead. Her excitement grew stronger when she felt that, and then grew even stronger still when Anju began to roll her hips forward and push her way inside of her.

Tsubasa breathed out sharply at the sensation of Anju entering her, and while one of her hands stayed at Anju’s hip, still holding onto her tightly, fingers digging down into the fabric and her skin, Tsubasa’s other hand moved towards the corner of the couch cushion, clinging onto that just as firmly. Anju went slowly, and Tsubasa could feel her shaking with every little motion, surely from some combination of excitement and nervousness from all the eyes that were still on them- Tsubasa could see them from the edges of her vision, could tell how many people were staring at them by this point, but right now the only thing she was truly focused on was the face of her girlfriend above her, and how beautiful Anju looked when she was in pleasure like this, even with a mask still covering most of her face.

Anju’s own breathing was already heavy by this point, though Tsubasa’s was hardly fairing any better, breaths irregular and shaky as she felt Anju push into her inch by inch. Finally, as Anju came to a stop and Tsubasa realized she was all the way in she let out a low, slow breath, and then she reached a hand up, cupping it against Anju’s cheek and smiling up at her.

“Does that feel good?” she asked, immediately causing Anju to give a hasty, sheepish nod.

“It does,” she whimpered back.

“Good,” Tsubasa said. “Now go ahead. Give the people what they want.” Anju nodded again when she said that, and with one of her hands moving to Tsubasa's hip to hold onto her she started to pull back, a little bit a time, and then push herself forward again, going through those slow, shallow motions a few times over as she got herself used to the feeling. It didn’t seem like it was taking Anju much time at all to begin working herself into a rhythm, though, each movement of her hips just a little bit faster and a little bit deeper than the last, and within a matter of a few seconds she had already gotten herself into a steady pace. Tsubasa watched with a smile on her face all the while, still merely admiring how gorgeous Anju looked through her own half-lidded eyes.

Anju was still leaning forward over Tsubasa, keeping their bodies pressed close to each other, leaving barely any room between them. And while Tsubasa definitely didn’t mind that intimacy, at least not personally, as her eyes turned back to the slowly growing crowd around them she couldn’t imagine the position was the best for those who wanted to watch. With a smirk tugging at her lips she slid her hand down from Anju’s cheek, taking a moment to trace along the curves of her cleavage, before it came to rest against Anju’s stomach and pushed at her gently.

“Up,” Tsubasa instructed, and Anju blinked her eyes open again and looked back down at her, seeming confused for a moment before she realized what Tsubasa wanted from her.

“Like… Like this?” she asked, pulling herself away from Tsubasa enough that her own body became more upright, so that there was more space between them, and so that they were both more exposed as a result- as exposed as they could be when they were entirely in costume and entirely anonymous like this, at least.

“Good,” Tsubasa cooed back, nodding in approval as Anju shifted her position. No sooner had she done that, though, than Tsubasa was lifting her legs up and wrapping them around Anju’s hips, pulling her back in again. “I didn’t tell you to stop, though.” Anju yelped out in surprise as her hips suddenly lurched forward a bit, but just as quickly she nodded, murmuring out a hasty apology.

“I’m s-sorry,” she squeaked out, and just like that she was back to the same pace she had been going at before, or perhaps even a little bit faster. While letting the audience get a clearer view was certainly an advantage, now that she was upright Tsubasa could see Anju even more clearly as well, and she took the time to truly admire her body, to see how gorgeous she looked all done up and clad in a costume like this, to see how the subtly-toned muscles in her arms were tensing as she held onto Tsubasa, or to see how her chest shook with each little movement of her body. And of course there was that face as well, still looking like she was getting completely lost in this moment, still reminding Tsubasa just how much she loved her.

Tsubasa was well aware that her own body was more freely on display now as well, of course, and that thought made her heart race. Another glance towards the gathered crowd saw a few phones among them now, pointed in their direction, and that reminded Tsubasa of why this was the sort of thing she had never done before- if a video of her got out like this normally, it would surely mean the end of her career. Right now, however, when nobody knew it was her, the fact that this video might end up spreading around without anyone making the connection was somehow even more tantalizing. And of course, there was also the thought nagging at the back of her mind that somebody  _ might _ figure out who she was, and that she might get in trouble for this after all. But it was that sort of risk that made something like this so thrilling in the first place.

Tsubasa’s eyes wandered the crowd, but she didn’t acknowledge them, and after just a moment she returned her gaze to Anju again, watching the focus and borderline desperation that was written across her face with every little motion she made. She was already breathing heavily now, and Tsubasa supposed that wasn’t surprising, especially with how much energy they had already exerted earlier in the night. Tsubasa’s legs remained wrapped tightly around Anju’s hips, keeping her pulled in close, and one of her hands now reached up to run along her body again, to trace every little curve of her stomach and her chest, to admire her beauty with every sense Tsubasa had.

Tsubasa took her time, letting her hand wander and meander, letting her appreciate her girlfriend’s body to the fullest. Eventually, though, her hand slipped down across Anju’s stomach, and then dropped from her body entirely, and Tsubasa started running her fingers along her own skin instead. She slipped her hand between her legs and let her fingertips brush against her clit, just above where Anju was thrusting into her, and began to trace small circles there, eyes drifting shut a bit more at the extra little wave of pleasure this sent washing through her. The combination of Anju’s movements and the attention she was giving herself bordered on euphoric, and already Tsubasa could feel something building up inside her, no doubt exacerbated by just how thrilling this entire situation still was.

Underneath Anju’s mask Tsubasa could see that her cheeks were growing even more flushed, though by this point that was no doubt from exertion rather than embarrassment. Anju’s mouth was hanging halfway open, and she was still panting heavily with every little motion of her hips, while a few beads of sweat glistened on her forehead. Clearly she was working hard for this, and Tsubasa was appreciative of that.

“You feel so good…” Tsubasa hummed out, locking eyes with Anju as she spoke, still keeping her fingers against her clit all the while. “Don’t stop…”

“I won’t,” Anju whined back, and even those two short words were enough for Tsubasa to hear just how labored her breathing was by this point. Tsubasa raised her hips a little bit more, trying to push herself back onto Anju as much as she could, though in this position there really wasn’t much she could do, but Anju didn’t seem to mind. Even if she was getting tired, even if she was exerting herself quite a bit, she wasn’t letting herself slow down for a single second. That was all the stamina that Anju had built up as an idol, Tsubasa supposed, and now it was finally being put to good use.

With each thrust of Anju’s hips or twitch of her own fingers Tsubasa could feel her own pleasure growing inside her, staring out as little more than a dull hum deep in her pelvis, but slowly mounting, becoming stronger and all the more noticeable, and if the expressions that kept dancing across Anju’s face were anything to go off of it seemed that she was in a similar situation. Each passing second made Anju looked like she was in more of a state of bliss than the last, until she was finally whining out yet again.

“Tsu-” she started to say, though before she could get the name out in full Tsubasa’s hand had darted up from between her legs, pressing itself against Anju’s lips to silence her instead. Anju looked startled for a moment, nearly breaking pace, though not quite, and as Tsubasa stared up at her she shook her head sternly.

“Don’t call me that,” she reminded Anju. “Not here.” After a moment Anju nodded sheepishly, though Tsubasa still didn’t pull her finger back, pressing it to Anju’s lips even more firmly instead. Anju seemed to read Tsubasa’s intentions well enough, and after a moment she parted her lips, letting Tsubasa push her finger forward until it was in her mouth, sliding across her tongue. Tsubasa had to hope that Anju would be able to taste her from this, and she admired the sight of Anju sucking against her finger for a moment longer, still thrusting into her all the while, before she finally pulled her hand back and let Anju gasp sharply for the breath she hadn’t been able to get just a moment ago.

Tsubasa dipped her hand back between her legs at that point, and she could feel the wetness against her fingers now, letting them slip across her skin all the more smoothly than before. Once more they brushed down against her clit and began to circle around it, moving more easily this time, causing Tsubasa’s own pleasure to rise that much more quickly as a result. She had already been getting worked up before she had briefly interrupted herself like that, and now she could feel that pleasure rising again, telling her that at this rate, it wasn’t going to take her long at all.

Tsubasa wasn’t alone in that sentiment, it seemed. Anju opened her mouth to speak once again, to finally actually say what she had been trying to say before Tsubasa had silenced her, though she left Tsubasa’s name out of it this time. “I’m… I’m getting close,” she managed to stammer, still speaking through heavy breaths, and Tsubasa nodded in response to that.

“I am too,” she replied, wrapping her legs around Anju’s hips a bit more tightly, reaching her free hand up to cup her girlfriend’s cheek once more. “Hold out just a little bit longer. Can you do that for me?”

“O-Okay,” Anju said, though her expression made it clear that she maybe wasn’t quite as confident about that as she wanted to be. Still, Tsubasa smiled up at her all the same time, brushing her nails against Anju’s cheek while she started to move the hand between her legs just a bit more quickly.

“That’s a good girl,” she whispered, and if Anju was trying to hold herself back those words _definitely_ weren’t  helping her. She slowed her pace just a little bit, Tsubasa realized, though she didn’t mind that. Between the pace Anju was still going at and her own fingers Tsubasa could still tell that she was getting close, and it didn’t seem that it was going to take much longer at this point.

Tsubasa had been watching Anju all this time, though now, as she finally felt her own climax approaching, she let her head drop back against the edge of the couch, and she let her eyes drift shut, blocking out the party and the crowd, and even Anju herself for a moment, and focusing on nothing more than the pleasure she was feeling. Every little motion, every passing second, was causing that coiling sensation in her gut and the tightness in her chest to grow stronger and stronger, until after just a few more seconds she felt like she was finally about to be set over the edge.

“Anju…” she whined out. “I’m gonna cum.” With her eyes closed Tsubasa was surprised at what she felt next, but suddenly Anju was leaning down on top of her, and their lips were being jammed together, and Tsubasa blinked her eyes open to see Anju kissing her. The surprise only lasted for a moment, of course, before Tsubasa let her eyes drift shut again, melting into the kiss, and just a moment later she was finally at her limit.

Tsubasa arched her hips up as she came, pulling her hand away and simply grinding herself against Anju’s body instead, tangling both her arms around Anju’s neck to wrap herself around her girlfriend completely and get utterly lost in that embrace. Tsubasa whined out against Anju’s lips and tongue as her climax washed through her, as her breathing caught in her throat and every muscle in her body tensed, and it seemed as though Anju was in the same boat. With a few more thrusts of her hips she pushed herself as deeply into Tsubasa as she could, and a shudder ran across her entire body, and Tsubasa could feel Anju cumming inside of her. A few more thrusts of Anju’s hips followed after that, but they were far more frantic and sporadic now, seeming more like instinct than anything else. Anju finally broke from Tsubasa’s lips as she buried her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, letting out a few more slow, needy whimpers, cock twitching a few more times as the last of her orgasm subsided.

As they both came down from their climaxes Tsubasa was left laying there underneath Anju, and she finally let her legs slip from her girlfriend’s hips, though she still kept her arms wrapped around her, gently rubbing Anju’s back as they both tried to catch their breath. That little moment of intimacy was interrupted, however, when Tsubasa looked past Anju, to the rest of the room, and was once more reminded that they had a crowd. The thrill of being watched like this had definitely subsided now that Tsubasa’s arousal had passed as well- not so much that she regretted what they had done, but enough for her to feel the slight burn of embarrassment coming to her cheeks.

“Hey,” she said, lightly nudging Anju to pull her out of her post-orgasmic stupor. “We should get up.” Anju slowly pulled back as she heard that, and she blinked down at Tsubasa a few times, still looking a touch disoriented, before she glanced around at the crowd and seemed to have the same realization Tsubasa had just had. She laughed sheepishly at that point, before nodding and rolling her hips back, pulling out from inside Tsubasa as she did so. The feeling sent a shudder through Tsubasa’s body, but as soon as Anju was out she reached down to shift her panties back into place, and tried to ignore the feeling of Anju’s cum still leaking out of her. She pushed herself into a sitting position from there, and beside her Anju did the same, awkwardly trying to get all of her own clothing back into place as well.

“That was… Certainly something,” Tsubasa said, punctuating words with a bit of awkward laughter of her own as the full realization of what they had just done finally started to set in.

“You called me by name,” Anju said. Tsubasa looked over at Anju abruptly when she heard that, and it took her a moment to realize that Anju was right: in the heat of the moment, so caught up in her own pleasure and excitement, she’d gone and done the exact thing she’d chided Anju for just a minute earlier.

“I… Suppose I did,” Tsubasa agreed, turning her eyes away while she felt her cheeks start to burn even more, and she could hear Anju giggling beside her. After another moment Anju was up off the couch, looking as though she had composed herself far better and far more quickly than Tsubasa had, despite how much she had been coming unglued just a minute prior. “We should go get ourselves cleaned up,” she said, reaching a hand out towards Tsubasa, and Tsubasa took it as she stood up as well.

“Or we should get ourselves out of here,” Tsubasa replied, suddenly just a little too worried that someone might have overheard what she’d said, or that their disguises weren’t quite as ironclad as she was hoping they were.

“We could do that,” Anju said, tugging Tsubasa by the hand and leading her towards the door, past the throng of people who were suddenly trying to pretend that they hadn’t been watching and staring just a few moments earlier. “Maybe head back home and go for round two?”

“You’re insatiable,” Tsubasa chided.

“I know,” Anju giggled back, and Tsubasa couldn't quite tell if she was joking about that or not.


End file.
